A power supply unit comprising a first switched mode power supply only for a standby mode operation and a second switched mode power supply for a normal mode of operation is disclosed in EP-A-0 803 966. Both switched mode power supplies are synchronized with respect to the switching frequency and the second switched mode power supply is switched on via the first switched mode power supply for normal mode operation.